


Bad Day at Work? How About Cuddles?

by Alastors_Radio



Series: Hazbin Mini Fics [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Alastor had a stressful day at work and Valentino knows just what to do.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Mini Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981072
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Bad Day at Work? How About Cuddles?

Alastor walked into his shared house with his amazing boyfriend, Valentino. Val noticed the irritated look on his beaus face and got concerned. "hey Al baby, whats wring?" 

"Where do I begin!? First the lights go out, then I get some fucking pumpkin spice latte shit instead of my black coffee, then the whole curicut board for the radio station practically blew up! It's like I work with a bunch of newbies!" Al ranted on about the day he had.

"Come here, I know just what to do to make you feel better" Val sat on the couch and opened his arms. Alastor was quick to put his bag down and crawl into his boyfriend's arms. Val wrapped his arms around his smaller partner and hold him close. "It's okay babe, you're home now and with me. The bad day is over." He cooed into his lovers ear.

"Can we have jambalaya for dinner?" Al asks with his face stuffed into Val's thick fur coat. 

"Anything for you doll." Val kissed the top of his head. "Now you go take a shower, put on something comfy and pick out a movie. I'll get dinner started" And in that moment he saw his boyfriend's face light up and quickly left to get ready. Val chuckled at the cuteness and went to get dinner started "One day, Al. One day I'll take that hand and call you my husband." He said to himself as he got up and started making Al's favorite comfort food.


End file.
